


Icing | A Klance Fanfiction

by FluffyAndTriesTheirBest



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyAndTriesTheirBest/pseuds/FluffyAndTriesTheirBest
Summary: Lance is a junior in high school who is too flirtatious for his own good and Keith is a balloon head who makes gay decisions without realizing it. Together, they are a giant mess.





	Icing | A Klance Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> HEYYYYYYYY THEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE I am really excited to begin this fanfiction!! I adore Klance and Voltron with my heart and I thought it would be a fun idea to start my own story! I apologize for any mistakes, whether it's grammar or characters. But I hope you can all enjoy this fanfiction! Thank you!!

Keith sat at the library help desk, slumped over and twirling his raven locks between his fingers. He was faced down, reading some random book he picked off of the fiction shelves. Some girl was taken to what could only be described as boot camp - prison edition. The narrator (aka the main character) was annoying and whiny, but Keith had hope that she would turn around by the rising action.

 

“Hey, excuse me?” A voice - a masculine and seemingly familiar voice - was heard. Keith rose his head, brushing his bangs away so he could see.

 

He was met with a pair of blue eyes and tan skin, paired appropriately with a pleasant smile. He wore the same jacket he wore every day and a white T-shirt that had two alien heads over his nipples that were colored in vaporwave galaxy print (the outfit did not match at all).

 

“Can you help me find a book about whales?” he inquired.

 

This guy had done this every day of that week. It was  _ Friday _ .

 

Keith knew he went to the school. He wasn’t quite sure of his social status or grade level, but he had seen him in the hallways once or twice. But Keith has never seen this boy in the library until the beginning of that week. Out of the blue, he had started to come and ask for help in finding a book every day after school.

 

He would ask for the most bizarre and random topics each day. On Monday, he had requested a book about the history of Hershey. Then on Tuesday, he wanted a child’s book with flowers. The next day he asked for dictionaries or encyclopedias. Then he wanted a fable entitled  _ Animal Farm _ .

 

And now… he wanted a book about whales. Fucking  _ whales _ .

 

Keith was pretty curious as to what the hell he was doing with these books with very different topics, but he decided to follow the motto “don’t question the customer” and pushed those questions into the corner of his brain.

 

Keith bookmarked his book with a pencil and placed it on the side. “Yeah, follow me,” he answered, rising up from his chair and ambling over to the nonfiction section, the boy trailing behind him.

 

Keith had been working in the library for almost two months, and he knew the whole thing like the back of his hand. He could tell you exactly where any book was placed, from Game of Thrones to Green Eggs and Ham. He also kept track of which books were checked out or overdue. Nothing got past Keith (for the most part).

 

The pair traveled through a thin opening between bookshelves. The shelves were packed with books about animals. Down in the far corner, Keith pointed and stated, “You’ll find what you need here.”

 

“Cool, thanks,” said the tan boy. He crouched down and pulled out a book. He examined the cover and flipped through some of the pages. He nodded, then rose up. “Alright, can you check this out?”

 

Wow, that was fast. He didn’t even bother looking at the other books. He just grabbed the first one he saw and decided. That… was weird.

 

“Yep,” Keith replied, walking back to his desk. The boy followed suit and placed the book on the desk once Keith was seated like he was before.

 

“One sec, I gotta grab my card. And I’m returning two other books, so I’ll get those, too.” the blue-eyed student told Keith. The black-haired boy nodded.

 

He strolled over to his bookbag, which laid on a circular table. He unzipped it and pulled out two hardback books - the Hershey book and a Webster’s Dictionary. Then he reached further down into the bag and searched around with his hand. After about ten seconds, he practically stuck his head inside the bag and continued to search, occasionally groaning and swearing.

 

Keith sighed. Classic case of a missing library card. Happened all the time. After what seemed like half a minute was watching this free entertainment of a kid rummaging his head through a backpack, he told him, “I can just look up your name, y’know. You don’t need the card to check out a book.”

 

The boy jerked his head out of the bag and looked over at Keith with widened eyes. He seemed pleasantly surprised. “Wait, really?”

 

Keith nodded again. “Of course. Have you never been to a library before?”

 

“No.”

 

Oh.

 

“Well, come over here. I just need your name,” Keith informed, leaning back in his cozy roller chair.

 

The boy walked over and placed the two books next to the whale book. Keith took those and put them on a rack with other books that needed to be put back on their proper shelves.

 

“So, what’s your name?” Keith inquired, facing the computer and grabbing ahold of the mouse. He clicked around until he got to the page he needed.

 

“Lance McClain,” answered the boy.

 

Keith typed swiftly on the keyboard his name. Lance McClain. That was the name of the strange student who’d come into the library asking for random books. He once again clicked around until the transaction was completed. The printer processed a receipt, which Keith tore and handed over to Lance. “There ya go. Have fun with your whale book.”

 

Lance grabbed the receipt and book with a grin. “Thanks, Keith.”

 

As he spun on his heel and walked off, Keith called after him. “How’d you know my name?”

 

The boy with blue eyes turned his head around, locking eyes with Keith. A soft chuckle escaped his lips. “Dude, you have a nametag.”

 

Keith's eyes averted from Lance’s and he leaned back in his chair once again. “...Right,” Keith affirmed, obviously embarrassed. “Have a nice day.”

 

“You too.” Lance shoved the book into his bag, slung it over his shoulder, and walked out. Keith mimicked the position he was in before - leaning over the desk and reading his book.

 

\---------------------------------

 

The next day Keith started his work at the library at ten o’clock. His guardian, Takashi Shirogane (a.k.a. Shiro), gave him a ride each day and picked him up at three when his shift was done. Keith knew how to drive, he had his license and everything. However, he didn’t have his own car.

 

It was 9:30. Keith was sitting in the passenger seat as Shiro focused on driving. He wore a red and black baseball cap and a lightweight grey jacket. A red and black flannel was tied around his waist and his black jeans were torn, exposing both of his knees.

 

Shiro drove up to the library doors. Keith grabbed his bag of miscellaneous items - phone charger, granola bars, a notebook - and opened the door. He swung his legs out of the car and stood up. “Thanks, Shiro.”

 

“No problem,” Shiro said smiling. “I’ll be here at three.”

 

Keith walked up to the doors and used the key the librarian gave him and entered. He took his place at the desk he always sat at and waited for customers.

 

Business ran as usual: people checking out books, people returning books, people paying for overdue books, and the list goes on. Nothing special really happens in a library (I mean, it’s a fucking library for Christ’s sake).

 

The hours dragged on very slowly, and Keith just sat there trying to find entertainment in the little things. He did some homework in his notebook and snacked on some granola bars. He skimmed through a few books that looked interesting. He kept one called Simon Vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda, to which he very much related to.

 

“Uh… hello?” a girly voice squeaked.

 

Keith looked up from his novel, and his eyes slowly scanned down to see the face of a little girl - perhaps eight or nine. Her chocolate colored hair was tied into two pigtails and her cheeks were rosy red. She held a thin book bigger than her head.

 

Needless to say, Keith was shocked. Where did this child come from? Who did she come with? “Oh, hello there. Do you… need help?”

 

The girl nodded. “I wanted more books like this one.” With her tiny arms, she lifted the book up for Keith to see. The cover had a red flower, and it the center it said The Tiny Seed. For some reason, that book looked familiar. Then again, Keith had seen probably every single book in the damn library.

 

“Lucy, there you are!” And that’s when the familiarity became clear.

 

Lance came jogging up behind her, a clear look of concern on his face. He was once again wearing the jacket and a stupid graphic T-shirt, which said “Tacocat spelled backward is tacocat” then had a cat with a mustache in a taco below it (This is actually what he was wearing, Keith can’t make this shit up). He put his hand on her shoulder. “I know you’re excited, but you can’t run off like that. Okay?”

 

The girl - whose name was presumably Lucy - immediately looked down with guilt. With a nervous tone, she mumbled a barely coherent “Sorry….”

 

Lance just sighed and smiled. “It’s fine, just don’t do it again.” His gaze then landed on Keith, who was just politely watching the scene unfold in front of him. “Heya.”

 

Keith smiled subtly back. “Hey. That your sister?” He gestured to Lucy with his pale hand.

 

The blue-eyed boy nodded. “Yup. This is Lucy. Lucy, this is Keith. He goes to my school.”

 

Lucy waved. “Hi, Keith.” Keith waved back.

 

“So, you wanted more flower books?” Keith questioned, sitting up in his chair.

 

The child nodded her head, her eyes twinkling with excitement. “Yeah! I love flowers and I love this book! Do you have more?”

 

“Of course. Follow me,” Keith said, standing up and walking towards the children’s section. Lucy skipped along, right next to Lance.

 

Once they got to the children’s section, Keith got an idea. He vaguely remembered a book he read in class as a kid. Probably in first or second grade. He couldn’t recall the contents of the book, but he remembered the title.

 

Keith scanned the small shelves and his eyes landed on a thin book. He gently slid it out from his place, seeing the cover. Illustrated on it was a big yellow flower and a cute mouse (or maybe a bunny? Keith couldn’t tell). The title, in pink bubble letters, spelled out “Chrysanthemum”.

 

He handed the book over to Lucy. She dropped her other book and hurriedly snatched the new one as if it would run away from her if she wasn’t quick enough. She squinted at the cover. “Cry… Chris…?”

 

“Chrysanthemum,” Keith told her. “It’s a type of flower. And the name of that mouse… thing. I think.”

 

She grinned ear to ear as she examined it some more. “It looks cute! Can I get more?” Lucy’s head turned up at Lance, hopefulness in her blue irises.

 

Lance nodded, approving. “Of course. Care to show us?” He looked at Keith.

 

“Not a problem,” Keith replied.

 

For the next ten minutes, the trio had gone on a flower book hunt. Lucy gathered books from various authors and even a nonfiction book that gave facts about flowers. It seemed like she was giggling the entire time they were looking, which lightened Lance’s and Keith’s hearts.

 

After collecting seven different books, Keith took them back to the desk and checked them all out with Lance’s card. Lucy bounced on her feet anxiously as she waited to acquire her books.

 

“Thank you!!” Lucy exclaimed, hugging her books close to her chest.

 

Just as Keith was about to give a warm response, a buzzing came from his pocket. He pulled out his phone and saw he was getting a call from Shiro. “One sec.”

 

He hit the green button to accept the call and held the phone to his ear. “Hello?”

 

“Keith, hey,” Shiro’s voice spoke from the other line. “Listen, I’m really sorry, but I can’t pick you up. You’ll have to find another ride.”

 

Keith blinked. “Wait, what?” he said, exasperated. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

 

“I’m alright, but the car isn’t….” Shiro said, a sigh punctuating his sentence. “My tire popped and I’m in the middle of nowhere. Matt’s coming to help, but he’s kinda far. Call Allura or something. I gotta go, I’m on the last of my minute.”

 

“Wait, my shift ends in, like, five minutes-- Shiro!”

 

Beep Beep. The call had ended. Keith huffed, rubbing his temples. Lucy and Lance stared at him, contemplating whether or not they should say anything.

 

Lance decided he’d be the one to break the ice. “Everything alright?”

 

Keith turned to them, sighing again. “Yeah, just my ride isn’t coming. I need to call someone else.”

 

The only person Keith could think of was the person Shiro suggested - Allura. She was Shiro’s coworker and close friend. Keith saw her and Shiro hang out some nights along with another friend named Matt. He never really got to know her that well, though. He would hate to bother her.

 

“...Wanna ride with us?” Lance suggested.

 

Keith looked at him with wide eyes. He almost thought that he misheard him. He played that sentence in his head again…. Yup, that’s what he said.

 

“You’d do that?” Keith inquired. “I don’t wanna be any trouble.” He waved his hands in front of him.

 

“Pshh, it’s cool!” Lance assured, giving him a thumbs up. “I drove us here, so it’s not a problem. Isn’t that right, Luce?”

 

“Mhm!” Lucy smiled.

 

“Well….” Keith pondered. What other choice did he have? He didn’t want to bother Allura, and the opportunity is right in front of him. So why wouldn’t he take the offer? “Okay, thank you.”

 

The last couple minutes of his shift flew by. No one really came in, so Keith and Lance spent their time listening to Lucy read her books out loud. Keith helped her out with the unfamiliar words while Lance just joked about certain lines.

 

After that, the three of them exited the library together, Keith grabbing his bag before they left. Lance kept a tight grip on Lucy’s hand, being sure not to let her run off again. Keith just politely followed.

 

Keith noticed they were approaching a rather old looking red pickup truck. The tires were stained with mud and there was dirt in almost every spot. Needless to say, Keith was not impressed. Not like it was worse than what he had, though. Which was… no car at all.

 

Lance pulled a keyring out of his pocket, which had multiple keys and keychains on it. Keith identified a weird blue squid and a metallic penis (I SHIT YOU NOT) and about five different keys - one of which was a car key. He pressed the unlock button and the car clicked.

 

Lance opened the back seat and lifted Lucy up into the seat. He buckled her up as Keith slid into the passenger seat. Lance shut her door then climbed into the driver’s seat. He shoved a golden key into the ignition then turned in. The truck sprang to life.

 

“So do you, like, not have a car?” Lance inquired as he began to drive out of the parking lot.

 

“No,” Keith responded dryly.

 

Silence.

 

“...Why?” Lance asked hesitantly, trying to keep the conversation afloat.

 

“Can’t afford it.”

 

“Oh.” Lance kept his eyes fixed on the road. Keith could notice it right away - Lance was not that great of a driver. Even Keith was better, and he drove about twice a week.

 

Silence permeated the car once again. Lance decided to turn on the radio. Some generic pop song was on and he bobbed his head to the rhythm. Lucy sat quietly in the back, reading through her books. Keith pulled out his phone and scrolled through his social media apps. Yup, definitely awkward.

 

“Hey, uh….” Lance said, slowly melting the uncomfortable situation. “You want my number?”

 

Keith shot his head up, surprised. Out of blue, Lance just asked to give him his phone number. The ravenette couldn’t really understand why. They had just met after all.

 

“Why?” Keith asked.

 

Wow, way to make it more awkward. Good job, samurai.

 

Lance shrugged. “I dunno, I mean…. You’re a pretty nice guy and stuff. I just thought we could talk some more?”

 

This was new to Keith. Then again, he didn’t really have a lot of friends. He preferred to spend his days and nights alone with the occasional game night with Shiro and his friends.

 

The closest thing he had to a friend was a freshman named Katie Holt, who was nicknamed Pidge. She was Matt’s sister, and she would come to game nights only to play Cards Against Humanity and end up defeating everyone in record time while earning a roar of laughter with each card she played.

 

Keith thought it wasn’t that bad of an idea to have Lance’s number. It’s not like he was planning on texting him all the time or call. In fact, it probably wouldn’t affect him at all. So to entertain him, Keith said, “Sure. What is it?”

 

Keith pulled up his contacts app as Lance told him his phone number. He typed the contact same simply as “Lance McClain” and saved the contact. They agreed to have Keith text Lance so he could have Keith’s phone number as well.

 

The rest of the time, Keith gave the directions to his apartment. Lance just nodded along, careening along horribly and speeding through yellow lights because he said: “I can totally make that.”

 

Once they arrived at the apartment complex, Keith directed him through the parking lot to get closest to his place as possible. Lance pulled up and unlocked the door.

 

“Thanks again,” Keith reiterated, grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

 

“Hold on!” Lance suddenly said as Keith was about to slam the door. “Do you… wanna hang out sometime?”

 

Keith blinked. “...Uh, what?”

 

Lance’s eyebrows narrowed. “Do you not understand English? I wanna hang out with you and get to know you. We can text later for details. That good?”

 

Okay now, this was definitely different for Keith. Not only did he meet this guy officially just one day ago, but now he wants to hang? For literally no other reason other than he just wanted to? Keith was most certainly confused. Was this a normal thing people did.

 

“Uh, sure? I’ll text you later,” Keith shrugged.

 

Lance shot a finger gun at him. “Alrighto, talk to ya later, Keith!” He shut one of his eyes, then opened it again. What the heck was that supposed to be? It looked really unnatural and forced. Keith shut the door and walked up to his apartment as Lance drove off.

 

Keith laid on the couch watching reruns of Friends while he checked his notifications on Instagram and Twitter. After a couple hours of doing this, Shiro came back home along with Matt.

 

“Hey, Keith,” Shiro greeted, spotting said boy hanging upside-down on the couch. “How was work?”

 

“It was alright,” he responded. “Oh, I might be hanging out with a friend sometime soon.”

 

Matt and Shiro were both taken aback. Matt was the first to speak. “Who is it, Pidge?”

 

Keith shook his head. “Nah, it’s some guy named Lance. He said he wanted to hang out and get to know each other. Even though I just met him yesterday.”

 

The two older men looked at each other, having a secret conversation with their eyes. They both knew _exactly_ what was going on.

 

Both were aware of Keith’s homosexuality and his struggles with it. They knew that Keith had problems with identifying romantic or flirty gestures, and he often found them confusing or just flat-out bizarre. Keith, unlike other gay people, had a completely defective gaydar and just decided that no one else in the world was gay except for Ellen Degeneres and her wife.

 

“Keith?” Shiro said, turning to Keith, who was still scrolling on his phone screen.

 

“Yeah?” said the teenager, uninterested.

 

“I’m pretty sure that guy wants to take you on a date.”

 

In a split second, Keith fell off the couch, hitting his head on the carpeted flooring while letting out a loud gasp and yelling “HOLY SHIT.”

**Author's Note:**

> WOOWOO THERE IT GOESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS the first chapter is completed! Thank you all for reading, stay tuned for more! There will definitely be more (hopefully soon!).


End file.
